My Dear Italy
by BrohasLudwig
Summary: An item kept kept behind closed doors brings a welcoming question. When an argument turns into silence, one is left with only his remembrance of a former life. A memory that brought promise and bond to them both. Though the question stands, does he remember? Gerita -AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: **My dear Italy**

By: **Brohas Ludwig**

Chapter one: Running man

Ludwig Beilschmidt entitled himself to keeping tidy no matter how small the chore, and stood in his house patiently watching after his old friend. The house needed tidying daily due to the three roommates that stayed there. The four of them together often crossed paths either using their new-found home as a villa.

Germany pondered what was in the Italian man's mind as he gazed over at him through the window. Italy accompanied by the town's stray cat ran up and down the garden front of the villa they all shared. Thankfully all crops around town grew normally. Though it was beginning to worry him since the crops were not as lively in his own back yard. It was almost time for the festival this year, and he was thinking about going. In thought of the extra company within his household and newly found friendship with a couple of his war buds. The only problem with that it was a fair usually meant for couples. Contemplating this idea further, one other came to mind, while keeping an eye on Italy he wondered just what was on his mind running up and down the empty field.

Ludwig mentioned that his garden would soon begin to fail him if his crops had not grown. Italy continued to run up and down the fields shouting.

Germany arched an eyebrow at the strange behavior, but then shrugged it off. This was Feliciano we were talking about, in his late diary he had recorded stranger phenomena.

A cord struck with Ludwig seeing his living room being run down, the idea ran through his mind sitting in the living room littered with laundry. He was on edge and about to jump through the roof.

"Italy!" Ludwing opened the window and called out to the soldier.

"Yes." The hyper active Italian popped out of nowhere.

"Whoo!" That is not until the strong German shrieked in high-pitched terror.

Germany then turned to the strange but raspy voice coming from his kitchen, "Just what is going on in there, if... you are in here?" He then switched his attention from the Italian who grinned up at him with soft eyes, and back over towards the kitchen. When the broad country peeked into his kitchen he froze between the doorway frame.

Ludwig caught the slender figure of his older brother dancing and singing in just his boxers. Though he looked as if he had eaten a bad potato.

"Hello _Gilbert_, how long have you been here?" Ludwig sighed after some time, given to let it sink in that it was his brother and he often did things more shocking. The act itself would be titled as quoted also in Deutschland's diary, _**The many acts of my brother's... Awesomeness**__."_

_ Oh...for the love of herstick, who let him in here like this? _Germany mentally face palmed at this.

_ The Prussian, stopped his sublime ways at the sound of his little brother's voice, snickering with a smirk. _

"Long enough brother." Prussia narrowed his eyes at his brother and speaking in a sarcastic tone.

_ What does that mean I wonder...? _Thought Germany as he about faced and backed it into the cherry wood table.

The over worked drill instructor peered over at his sink full of dishes. The marble tile floors of his new kitchen were now grimy and muddy. What really put the test to his patients was the _real _sight of muddy tracks in his kitchen.

"What is all this?" Ludwig smacked his forehead in aggregation. He pointed a gloved finger at the rubber boots of the soldier they belonged to.

Feliciano, smiled trying to bear the anger in the voice of the heated drill Sargent.

"Um... Wait Ludi, it's not all bad, we'll fix it!" Cracked the voice of the Italian man as he voluntarily pulled the other German-speaking nation, into conversation.

"Sure, what he said...wait a second, what?" Gilbert poured himself a rather large bowel of generically branded puffs. As he poured the milk placing the silver spoon in his brunch. Gilbert lifted the generically branded nugget crunch, to his mouth chewing in slow circles. The sweep of a dire realization, rose upon the Prussian's face. He just agreed to help Italy with house hold chores. His upper lipped curled in anger and his eyes lost all color.

"Yeah, we can help out your brother around the house!" Feliciano chirped.

Germany glared at his brother and crossed arms sitting across the kitchen table.

"Pft, fine, I mean... it is a simple task for me, ...Prussia!"

"Ja, just clean up mein house!" Ludwig held the temples of his forehead as a headache forged.

Prussia, darted a dark glare toward his cleaning buddy and smiled back at his brother.

"Hmph, Brohas where do you keep the house cleaners?" Prussia asked almost mockingly trying to get the chore done before the other.

"The supply is in the broom closet." Germany pointed his thumb in the direction between the kitchen and the living room.

Prussia, slipped on a pair of jeans along with his uniform shirt, and dragged Italy towards the closet. While there they came across a tall wooden door. They turn the golden knob finding the tiny storage almost filled with memorabilia and organized cleaning products.

There were two shelves displayed upon the walls on either side. Towards the back on the floor where tons of old masks, goggles, boots, canisters, canteen, and helmets. All from the old wars long past. As promised in front of the closet indeed were the cleaning products. In line from left to right was a bucket of all-purpose cleaners tapped in bottles, small towels, a mop, a tall broom, and a mysterious black box.

Though both Italy and Prussia seen the cleaning products, they also happen to see the large black gift box wrapped with a golden ribbon on top, called them to open it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The golden ribbon, of promise

Germany got started on the pile of plates and dishes around his sliver sink. He sighed placing the last clean dish in place above the sink into a cabinet. The coffee maker to his right side before the stove clicked. The light below it turned on letting it's owner know that the dark roasted coffee finished brewing.

Ludwig poured a cup of dark-roast coffee as a reward and sat down to relax. The silk taste of the caffeinated beverage hit his mouth and danced with his taste buds. He grunted being pleased with the strong yet bitter taste.

_This whole relaxing thing isn't so bad. Ludwig thought out loud to himself._

However, while relaxing he took another sip of hot coffee but lifting an eye brow. _Silence...when has it ever been this quiet in my house? Something is wrong._

Little did the curious sergeant know how right he really that moment a gift box swayed back and forth between two who formed similar curiosity. Then all at once opening the mysteriously unopened package, and all of what belonged inside snapped in half.

Prussia holding the handle and Italy held other broken half of the small push of them stood on opposite sides of the closet. Germany entered the room just in time to see the event unfold. The black box fell to the floor before the feet . Ludwig trembled and gazed at the floor beneath him.

The other nations eyes widened in fear and shock not believing what occurred.

"Bro.." Prussia when interrupted, he recognized how stern his brother looked at him. He'd never seen his brother with that much rage in his eyes. The stare was so abrupt, Gilbert turned to avoid his brother's gaze looking toward the window. He knew the look, often brought about when his brother seemed pushed too far. Gilbert stared at the_ golden _ribbon on the floor feeling ashamed, after braking a _sacred _belonging.

"Ludi, I'm s-sorry."

"Nein... don't." Germany flung Italy's hand away and turn his back to him leaving the room.

"Can't we talk about this?" Italy insisted following Ludwig upstairs to his bedroom.

"**Nicht sie etwas verstehen**?" (**Don't you understand anything**?) Germany shouted before he glared at Italy and closed his bag.

"Germany?" Feliciano spoke softly clinging on the hem of Ludwig's shirt.

"I need to go." The larger nation tugged away freeing his shirt and walking away.

Italy recoiled and let Germany walk out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"I think, I'm going to take off for a while." Gilbert said, not hesitating over stay his welcome and shut the font door behind him.

_I'll just give him some time to cool off. Yeah, that's it he can't stay mad at me for long. _Italy thought as he took a seat upon the living room sofa.

Day went changed into night and still Italy waited for Germany's return. Feliciano fell asleep upon the couch waiting all day until night waking to the sound of someone at the door. He could swear he'd heard someone at the door only to turn to the cat door as it flipped open. His little furry friend the neighborhood cat. Italy gave a sigh and sat upon the carpeted living room floor. The stray cat from pranced along the floor finding his way back to his Italian speaking friend.

"Non avete visto Ludwig averti gattino?" ("**You haven't seen Ludwig have you kitty**?")

The grey cat, mewed and peeked up at Italy as if confused.

"I'll take that as a no." The proud Italian's curl slumped, as well as his wide-eyed grin.

_Surely he couldn't still be angry with me, _"but where has he gone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Broken Memories

He noticed Ludwig's collected and pressed uniforms weren't laid out for the next day. Normally his friend would leave behind a note if he'd be away for a few days.

The proud Italian's curl slumped, as well as his wide-eyed grin. Day faded into night and still Italy waited for Germany's return and there wasn't any sign of him. Feliciano waited all day until night when he could swear that he'd heard someone at the door. No later he found his little grey and furry friend, the neighborhood cat. He sighed and sat upon the carpeted living room floor.

"You haven't seen Ludwig today have you kitty?"

The grey cat mewed and peeked up at Italy as if confused.

"I'll take that as a no." Still he wondered where his friend had gone being very unlike him to wonder out long.

"What's going on?" Feliciano questioned out loud to himself in an alarm. Getting up and packing a few things upon his back. He traveled over to Prussia's house a neighboring home in Germany. Italy pounded upon the door of the house desperate for an answer.

The door after being knocked on sternly from the outside caused the occupants of the house to sit up in answer to all the commotion.

"Konichiwa..."

The Italian nation was greeted by an unexpected voice and peeked up from the bitter cold rainwater rolling off his eyelashes. He blinked up at whom greeted him.

"Caio."

"Italy, what brings you here so late?" Kiku, recognized his old friend. The Japanese man then pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket. He wiped the water fom his round cheeks only to notice the water wasn't just from the storm outside.

"I need your help, Germany hasn't come home yet!" Italy stood shuddering after a long distance in the rain.

Kiku handed Italy a tomato designed bath robe to dress in. Italy stepped behind the changing curtain Japan set up in the living room. Feliciano walked himself over to the couch to rest upon the couch.

Kiku tossed the rest of Feliciano's casual wear into the washer. Kiku then sat down next to Italy speaking softly.

"My-my did you two have a fight?"

"Si. Sort of...Germany... He took off and hasn't been back since yesterday."

"Mein..." Prussia crept up behind Kiku and hugged him from behind.

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" ("What is that?")

Japan turned a bright red and picked up reading material in hand striking Prussia in the head repeatedly.

"Bakka!" ("Moron!")

Gilbert cackled and let his grip around Kiku's waist loosen when seeing Italy stare up at the two of them. Prussia cleared his throat, taking his seat across from the Italian.

"Kiku you never told me we had a visitor."

Kiku huffed and glared over at the Prussian rolling his eyes. "You didn't ask."

"By the way...Ya missed me." Prussia smirked.

Japan swung another larger text-book over at Prussia and he turned to take a seat across from the two talking on the couch.

Italy laid down upon the couch with his face a beet red and tears streaming down cheeks. Trying to calm himself he wiped his face and took a few deep breaths sitting up.

"Come to think of it, they did have words."

"Gilbert?"

"I don't understand, Ludwig hasn't come back home yet."

Prussia smirked and pulled a cold beverage from within his couch napping it open.

"Did you just pull that from out of your chair?" Japan stared with a silence down at the couch and then back at the drink in Prussia's hand.

"What? You don't have a cooler in your own?" Both Kiku and Italy stared at Gilbert before turning to each other with a bewildered glance.

"Feliciano... what should we do?" Kiku said stroking the Italian's hair soon after he found himself fast asleep. He chuckled at the silly man who whispered pasta before rolling off his lap and back on the couch.

"About the cooler?" Italy rubbed his eyes sleepily woken up at the swift movement he made rolling off of Japan's lap where he rested his weary head.

"I mean about Germany."

" There could only be one other place that Bruder could be!"

"... You know where Ludi is now?" Italy moved closer to Prussia and Japan sat listening between the two of them.

"Lend me your ear and I shall lend you my advice." Prussia played on words and a little brotherly advice.

"Si, grazzie. I am listening." Italy faced forward and listened close.

"How can I explain ..." Prussia paused.

"Si?"

"For starters...bruder Ludwig doesn't hate you, but it is the opposite."

"The opposite? You think so?" Italy paused watching both Japan and Prussia looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Italy you must go after Germany." Said Japan picking up the small suitcase Feliciano arrived with.

Feliciano huffed in aggravation. "I don't know where to look."

"Brohas is a bit tricky at times to figure out, but I know better."

Kiku tilted his head deep in thought as he spoke out loud wondering to where it was Germany had gone.

"So tell us Italy is there any thing Germany might have said before he left?"

"He mentioned remembering something..." Italy stood up and took the bag in hand he opened it and stared at the black box. He opened it peering at the small fragile push broom snapped in half. As he stared at the container with a golden ribbon on it his mind began to wonder. The thought of the someone he met so long ago lingered a bit longer as he glanced up.

Prussia smirked in triumph finishing off his drink setting it upon a nearby end table.

"Do you now know where my brother went to Italy?"

"Yes, I think I do."

Italy packed light and boarded a train after Germany the next morning. In a big farewell he waved after the other nations who brought him that much closer to his friend Ludwig.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Without a trace

_ The late days of an classical composer... since knowing that tune it never fades. _

Sunset glistened across the waxed top of a piano in exchange for the knocking upon the rooftops and smoldering raindrops pouring across the window pane. The keys fall echoing the halls and around an visiting ear. The window slightly open pushing the linen curtain from the strong wooden frames where sound traveled. Waves of sound breached from an instrument re-tuned and trusted to one whom adored the company of the grand piano.

The light music brought comfort to any visitors ears and the warming whiff of baked goods without a doubt wafted throughout the corridors. The owner of the home perched across from his mantle, every now and then turning pages of his music sheet.

The gentleman coast to a stop hearing a tap at his door. The late composer almost at his side with the frequency of the piano, drew a ghostly hand to the shoulder of an eager pianist.

He turned his head, the curl upon his head shifting left to right as he removed his hands from the piano frame. The gentleman stood up and stepped to front door. He primped himself and unhooked a final latch after a peek beyond the doorstep.

A rough but settle voice arched the pianist's curiosity.

"Roderich, do you mind if I stay here a while?"

"Ludwig,... what brings you here?"

"I'll explain myself, if I could have a moment."

Austria stepped aside letting the other country step in posing to ask him to wipe his feet. Ludwig did as told and took off his hat and hanging it up upon a rack. He took to the sofa where Roderich had seated him.

"Would you like a beverage?" Roderich asked before seating himself upon the armchair across from Ludwig.

Germany nodded, fixing his suit looking around to the mantle above the fire place itself.

Austria retreated to the kitchen and returned with a tray of two drinks. Roderich lifted an steady gloved hand and gave Germany his mocha coffee.

Roderich kept at up on work with the caffeinated treat. He handled writing an piano piece dedicated to the composer in mind, as the melody wouldn't give up, as he tried to perfect the measure. While pondering that issue staying awake was a strong suite sat taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Tell me what went on. What's on your mind Deutschland?"

Germany stared off into opposite direction, as if elsewhere trying to recall the other day.

Even more distant than he would seem, distracted trying to convey what he was thinking. He paused, and took a breath to speak. "Have you ever felt haunted by the past?"

Almost spitting out his coffee Austria looked up with widened eyes startled at the question.

Austria swallowed what he could manage to keep down covering his mouth. Setting his cup down again upon a saucer. "Just what do you mean by _haunted_?"

Ludwig rubbed his temples rubbing in circles either side of his head. He raised a hand to his tie loosening it to breathe. His lips parted again to speak through he hesitated and caught wind once more.

"I-I've not been able to sleep since his gift was damaged..." Ludwig heaved gaining will to speak on the border of recovering his words. His expression went blank a second, as if he himself escaped in the thinning cold air.

"Who's gift?" Austria exclaimed almost frightened at how cold the air seem to pass between the two of them as they spoke. Roderich took to shaking himself, now aware there was something here, he had seen one too many times before.

"The push broom..." Ludwig managed to spit out, now giving off in an ghastly younger voice different in pitch than his own.

"You mean the one, I gave you for safe keeping after Italy left this mansion?"

"That's the one." Ludwig sat in a trance, not keeping eye contact just staring at the floor as he spoke.

Roderich rubbed his forehead. "Um mein God! Why do I entrust these things to you?"

Germany understanding well of his tone seeing as though that item was not only, entrusted to him by Austria, but also to be protected as a precious Item from the HRE he held onto.

"Do you think, I am not that much more upset over this?" Germany answered now back to his original state as he stood from his chair.

Austria sighed, "I see ..." Though it was a given that the push broom was a gift, for the HRE bestowed upon him from N. Italy.

"We know you have a well, drawn connection to the Empire.

"You and I both know the...knew the Holy Roman Empire."

"So where is the item now?" Austria gently straightened his glasses with the tips of his fingers.

"It is in Italy's hands now." Germany stood concentrating on the grain of the piano then to the calm of the storm beyond the window.

"You may stay here as long as you see fit, Heir Ludwig." Austria clasped his hands together peering over at Ludwig with the switch of a heel.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter five : He lives _

The question lingered in Feliciano's mind as he sat upon the train, on a long ride to the past. _Where has Luddy been? Where has he gone? _He thought to himself as he peered beyond the tracks of his mind. He remembered a final letter written back to his brother, directed as information and relation of his connection to the HRE. Time stood still here in the summer and the long trip from night to day, he bowed his head letting sleep catch him. Feliciano's eyes shut with a swift warm breeze against his skin.

_ ...Loss, and mournfulness of the ending of a relationship. _

_** In those days long past, I settled upon the hillside grass awaiting his return. **_

**The summer heat never left us and in the evenings heavy rain settled at our backs. What seemed like ages the tall pine tree behind the house appeared suspended in time. **

_**Something told me deep down, think twice he's gone. It was known to me through rumors of his demise. I couldn't bare the thought. I could no longer await his end. I grew up and changed then it stewed in mind, if he'd ever laid eyes upon me now there was no turning back. **_

_**It was through bond of his word when his time was pronounced up. The world then waited for him but he did not return. His promise remained and in many ways so did he. The empire's essence lived on, taking role upon another who undertook his influences. **_

_** An exchange was made as his parting gift was given, hence the first thing that brought them closer together. A push broom, also known as a symbol of close bonds between them. The favored item was treasured and laced with a golden ribbon. **_

_** Word around the empire was a promise to return and a vow was sealed. The empire soldier often wrote letters in his day and letters drew off from on subjects including news from the field, connections and later hints he would make it a goal to ask for something in exchange for his gift. **_

_** ...I imagine that it is time for me to come back home for a visit, brother Romano. I think it time to leave, maybe this is how he would have wanted it to be. **_

_** Feliciano-**_

"Last call!" The station guide shouted waking Feliciano to his stop.

While on the train Feliciano remembered his conversation with Gilbert and Kiku. There was a few things that Ludwig and himself had said prior to that night. Ludwig was always the type to notice the little things between them. There was only one other occasion could he recall being treated with such fuss. Long ago sometime before Germany the only one so close to him was a lost admirer of the times.

'You don't get it.' He mumbled to himself as he traced the window. Today reminded him, of those days.

'What is it that I have to get?'

There was only one possible place that Feliciano could think that Ludwig would run to besides his brothers side. He was certain that he would find him there.

It was pouring rain tonight and Roderich could imagine the other nation that stood before him on such a long trip had needed his rest. Though as he watched the other from the living room, there was something of a cold that lingered on when Ludwig traced the hall.

"**Gute Nacht**, Roderich**.**"**(Good night) **

"First door on your right, upstairs. **Ja? Nacht**, Heir Ludwig."**(** **Yes? Night.) **They both bowed their head slightly and headed off to bed.

Ontop the mantle of Roderich's home were many memorabilia or ties, and worldly material items. The household gave off whispers of the past expressing themselves in the spitting image of a time long forgotten. Once while playing a well known tune the owner of the house hold could swear he encountered something of the divided plane.

Austria dawdled on the piano then glued himself to the chair watching the fire dance above the mantle. He only slept but lightly into the night and was early to rise.

_** The next morning Roderich woke with a jump, at rattling of chilling sounds. A jingling from upstairs morning with his tarts already made. The smell of freshly made pastries floated on air, wafting from the window rack as it sat cooling. Roderich fixed his glasses getting ready like the norm but something was a smidgen off. **_

_** Roderich looked Ludwig up and down, "A suit...boots...and cape?"**_

_** "Go on, I've always dressed this way." Ludwig replied, and set coffee upon the table for each of them. Austria quirked an eyebrow, Coffee? Since when did he require such wants? And boldness in my house?" He took the glass and sipped. Then Ludwig stood and excused himself. stepping out of the house to the back and onto the grassy plains. He placed a bag upon his shoulder and three cornered hat. He nodded as he made eye contact with the Austrian from across the field then marched toward the pines shade. **_

_** "That...walk. That poise. That's not Ludwig, that's the Heir to the Empire." Roderich shook as he placed his tea cup back upon the saucer. **_

"Ludwig! How long do you plan to stay under the pines?"

Mr. Edelstein other wise known as Roderich reflected in mind to another time as he pushed back the curtain. He was beginning to think the resemblance between the two was starting to get eerie. Where Ludwig sat was the exact same place Austria remembered the empire sat to reflect. The messenger, whom often sat under the pines and on top the hillside waiting for a maiden. The maiden lived in the house of Ms. Hungary and Mr. Eldelstein. The maiden normally hung linens nearby and hair laced in bright wild flowers.

The maiden lived in the house of Ms. Hungary and Mr. Eldelstein. The maiden normally hung linens nearby and hair laced in bright wild flowers.

When then maiden finally showed up dressed in a green shirt and a ruffled skirt with her usual matching white bonnet. The maiden carried a blanket across the groove of the grassy area. She gazed up at the messenger whom blushed being caught staring off in the same direction.

Holly Rome greeted the maiden but then stumbled down the hillside landing next to Feliciano. He sat upright and crossed his legs with a big smile on his face. "Remember me?" He said pointing to himself.

" Of course, Good day Holly Rome." Said Italia, stopping to talk and finish up daily chores.

Holly Rome tried his best to become closer to Italy. Often taking the time to paint or enjoy the daily music lessons in the Edelstein household. Then taking off to meetings to spread word of the growing empire. Bridges crossed and soon came the announcement of a great battle.

Roderich gasped and placed back the curtain back upon the frame of the window. While peering at his mantle he remembered of the many letters the maiden received within the house.

The empire would send letters back and forth to the maid. Ms. Hungary would give the letter to North while south would send letters from Spain.

Could that be the answer? He thought outloud to himself. Where to did he put the last letter addressed to his estate.

Year after year the young servant waited for the return of the admiring empire through letters. When none came back there was only the one item they cherished and fond memories.

Those assuming announcement from the docks and the letters soon stopped arriving.

The cherished push broom was found and sent back to the doorsteps with a letter attached.

Feliciano stood by the mansion doors with either of these things addressed to him.

"Ms. Hungary, I'm going to take off to where big brother is."

Hungary stood by tried to comfort Feliciano but he took off his bonnet. Roderich question the meaning of his afternoon studies being interrupted, and Austria received the letter with the imprint of Holly Rome upon the seal. The broom also had the same imprint upon the push broom that was sent the mansion.

" It's from the Empire, you will take care of his possessions won't you?"

The servant was asked to leave the mansion for the times were changing. The house would soon have a revolving door of owners until it settled upon one.

The house was always a comforting place but to those who stayed longer know of the inhabitants that also lingered on there. Roderich went to his piano to play and settle his nerves. As he played a piano piece broke through the halls and awakened the four walls rising in the ears of the occupants.

The letter...if I could only remember ..." Said Austria holding the flack of his ruffled neckline.

Roderich hadn't slept much since the shared news of the broken sacred item. He was well aware of the few old _visitors_ whom lingered on well after their stay. The writers, the royals, the party goers, and the musician that visited and left as they pleased. Even while Roderich was away from the mansion, the house always remained occupied. He stood up walking to the fireplace and leaned upon it. Remembering all of this at once he knocked over a bottled ship model that crashed upon the wooden floorboards. There between the two broken halves was an sealed letter one in the same from the one and only HRE.

**"Eureka , ich habe es gefunden!"**_** ("Eureka, I have found it!") **__Roderich exclaimed excited to see he had discovered the hiding place of another treasured item. He then turned to see something animating from the broken bottle below his feet. _

"Mr. Albert?"

The ghastly figure of a scientist phased through bottle and smiled back at Roderich. "I have a theory about your house. I'm concerned."

"Not now Albert, there is a crisis here!" The ghostly image of the scientist faded in a beam of light.

"Suit yourself."

Austria worried about Ludwig there were only such cases much like his brother, Gilbert. This was very different. Possession of another nation for sometime could mean a merge or a lift of face altering it's history.

The door bell rang and a knock fallowed soon after. Roderich got up and answered the door. Feliciano dove right in from the front, "Have you seen Ludwig? He's been away for a while." Roderich reached out and gripped his shoulder not letting him take a step farther.

Austria with a fair warning knew what was going on, aside from the masquerade in town for the week there was to be a historical reenactment, followed by a festival starting today. He concocted a clever plan with Knowledge of this.

"Fair Italy, do you remember your earlier years and studies of theater?"

"Verona?" He replied tilting his head, as it was a while since he dressed for such a part.

"Si, but why?"

"You'll need a costume for tonight.I'll go and get them. Wait here." Austria made haste off to the wide halls of the mansion and in a flash of his purple waist-coat returned with a bonnet and dress, sewn by his former bride.

Italy looked to Austria raising an eyebrow.

"It was one of the only things left in the wardrobe fitting to events." He said lowering his glasses and returning the strange look.

"I see. Everyone loves a party."

Feliciano chimed as he turned to a spare room to change. All looks aside, Feliciano almost looked the part but there were noticeable changes. His leather heals all the same were covered by the long laced dress. He held either side of his skirt and strolled the halls making his way outside as if called. "Where is Ludwig?" Rodrich pointed, "Do be aware, heir Ludwig is not himself today."

"Si. I understand." Felicano stepped out to greet Ludwig who sat under the shade.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: A theory the rip in time _

Ludwig sat on the grassy hillside and stared off into the distant plain. Somewhat disconnected, yet entranced by the stilled images in his mind, making old films behind his eyes. Not dressed as he usually would, he wore a sky blue loose collared shirt and chocolate brown pants along with a pair of suede tassel shoes. His cape folded over his shoulders, and on his head dubbed a three cornered hat.

"Hello Italia, do you remember me?" Feliciano dropped to his knees baffled at the voice that exuded from Ludwig's lips. Though the voice did not match it almost gave off a new appearance to the one who forged it. The same greeting as his one and only lost admirer.

Italy teared as he heard the familiar greeting of his long lost admirer. He held a hand to his mouth as streams of hot tears rolled down his round cheeks. Italy reached for the empire's solid hands gripping them in his own. He then clasped his own hands together, and looked down meekly. "I do. It's been forever and a day. I want to be closer to the someone I remember."

The empire held Italy's hand to his face and smiled at him, "Pray thee, I apologize as our time will yet again be short."

"No. Not again, Don't leave me."

"Dawn breaks east, partakes to a new era does it not?"

The Empire smiled, "Italy...my dear Italia. Nothing is as it seems, for it will never stay the same."

It was like looking through a telescope at what lied right in front of them. Either side felt the same, the one thing they wanted for so long behind the glass. They were close but distant in the moment both of them knew they would be torn apart once more.

"Winds have changed, though the world is the same. Why have you come back?" Feliciano trembled and tears ran down his cheeks, he waited long enough to confess but what good would it do to say hello and separate once again.

"I have never left. but I have wondered while dissolved gathering myself from the planes of nations that surround me...Only my influence remains." The Empire forged another ghastly breath from Ludwig's borrowed vessel.

The Empire reached up and covered Feliciano's eyes letting him fall into a slumber. Still as he sat on the hillside in front of the embodiment of the nation.

" Have you not wanted to return here?

"I have. What keeps you away is the same."

On the bay where the sea had settled the waters were calm enough to look through. Italy gazed at his reflection but taken a few steps back still holding the empire's hands. The Empire's reflection gave off the image of another."

"L-luddy?"

The empire winced at the term of endearment but was fascinated by the sound. Feliciano covered his mouth at the mention of another before his admirer. He blushed and looked to the water colored sky. The clouds thickened around them and the fog settled in once more. He picked the three cornered hat from on top his head placing a note with a bound seal.

The empire nodded in understanding with a small smile.

"Our time is up."

Italy gazed around the docks left then right of him, at the clouds threatening to gather up and swallow the empire.

Italy clung to the empire, "You have to come back."

The HRE shook his head, "To you there is another is there not?" He pointed to his reflection and steadily the walked over to the edge of the dock.

_"Ludwig?" Feliciano thought to himself he must mean Ludwig, memories of the Empire flooded back into Italy. _

_It was there the Empire exchanged his shared memories, he then leaned in for a kiss and looked toward Germany's reflection. Italy gasped as he watched the Empire _phase into his own reflection below the watery abyss.

The line of his lashes moistened forging tears. "Holly Roma," He cried then grasped onto all that was left of the three cornered hat and dove into the water as he woke out of his sleep.

Feliciano woke up and looked around before being greeted again by Germany.

"Italia... what are you doing here?" He said with a groan rubbing his eyes tired and focusing on the other in front of him.

Feliciano nearly jumped into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, "The item from before. I understand now."

Austria stood mending the sacred item between himself and Francis giving it back to Italy as promised of the Empire. The arrangements made in a letter and Italy then gave the item back to Germany for safe keeping. Germany tapped Italy's shoulder, "Why are you dressed like that?" They shut the mansion's back door and returned to the garden a moment to talk under the shade.

Then a came a knock at the door and both Gilbert and Kiku joined the party in tradition dress. Gilbert posed with his guitar, holding Kiku in his left arm, "The party has arrived with...the dip." He opened up the guitar case with snacks filled to the brim, Austria stared at Gilbert, "Really Gilbert?"

"How goes my quest? And my brother west?"

Francis posed leaning over Austria's piano holding a red rose to his chest, "In the garden of sweet paradise." The others ignored Francis a moment but Austria peaked back at Francis as he gave a wink. He cleared his throat flustered.

Kiku tilted his head, "Quest? Gilbert had you planned this all along?"

Gilbert smirked and gave a giggle, "Perhaps. I have...perhaps I had."

Kiku shook his head looking up to Gilbert then glancing around before tackling him to the floor.

A cold hand drew itself on Francis's shoulder causing him to turn around. The figure extended his hand to the piano keys, and then disappeared a haze leaving only a trail of sound carried through out the house, then stopped on a lower note. Austria took off his glasses as he glanced out of the window at Germany and Italy at a double take he shook his head seeing a ghastly figured standing behind Germany and Italy. The smoky figure then took a look back at Mr. Edelstein and bowed taking off what appeared to be his three cornered hat. At that instant Ludwig's hat nudged forward.

Mr. Edelstein then hushed Francis who spooked the others in doors at the shout in announcement, "Ghost!"

Austria nodded, "Maybe The Empire is still here..? It's fascinating how the times have changed." He whispered. Knowing his fine grand piano needed tuning but never letting the one key out of it merit of frequency. Piano then heard a whisper and felt a tug at the founded note in his hand, where Albert stood claiming his theory. Austria then put two and one together that his old instrument was the key to the many riffs through time spent in the mansion. Every time he played a familiar tune another presence made itself known of it's arrival. He raised his glasses, "Now Mr. where was I?"

Outside Germany held Italy in his arms as they gazed into each others eyes. He had settled on a final question to end all and didn't see a better opportunity than now.

"Italy...would you accompany me to the fair in town?"

Ludwig's ears were turning red as he shyly glanced to the window were they were being watched from the walls of the mansion.

Italy stared Ludwig down and smiled softly up at him as he nodded at the date made, "Sure it'll be loads of fun you can win me a prize!"

"I could and we could sit by the riverside... "

"Oh and Ludwig?"

"Yes Italy?"

"If you leave home again, I'll follow you because I know you like no one else does."

Ludwig furrowed his brow in question, and gasped as Italy remembered the part of himself he thought long set a side.

"I haven't forgotten our bond, so you mustn't forget me either."

He leaned up and met Ludwig's lips in a kiss.

Ludwig turned a bright red before stiffening up and whistles could be heard the windows, "Wha-what have I told you about doing that so suddenly?"

Italy just pouted and peeked up at him with one eye open crossing his arms, "I'll change my mind."

Ludwig scooped Feliciano up in his arms and carried him across the grassy hill side.

"I won't hear of it, a promise is a promise after all Feli."

Feliciano clung to Ludwig's petticoat and a gave a soft smile.

In the three cornered hat was a letter left under the trees a copy of the one found with a seal.

The very last letter written between them, a written reply,

_"From the start, I've always adorned you, my dear Italy. "_

Das Ende-


End file.
